Our Field of Flowers
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: AU. When Aqua, a kind hearted orphan living at the town's cathedral, meets Terra, a young man with dreams of becoming the world's best boxer, their worlds will colide in an unexpected way. Friendship blooms into love, but will the flower survive the storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear friends! I welcome you to my new AU story: **_**Our Field of Flowers!**_** Eeek! I am so excited for this story! It's a TerQua fic with a little of RikuShi, Clerith, SorNami, and SO MUCH MORE!**

**LOL, went a little too far. XD**

**This fic. is inspired by the manga **_**One Pound Gospel**_** by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingom Hearts. If I did, it would have an anime too.**

**Image is not owned by me. It's still pretty cute.**

**~0~**

Aqua rushed out of the cathedral. Father Zachary and Mother Aerith had told her to pick up some fresh herbs for dinner tonight, and she had remembered during her daily praying session.

Her name was Aqua Kurosaki, although everyone called her 'Sister Aqua'. She was one of the orphans living with Father Zachary (Zack, for short) and Mother Aerith in the Destiny Cathedral. She was practicly raised by the couple, who taught her the ways of the Lord and to be grateful to all of His kindness.

She stopped at the local market to buy the herbs she needed and also, to stare at the flowers. They were her obsession ever since she was little, and she held them dear to her heart.

The wind blew hard on the cold autumn day, slightly lifting her dress. She pushed it down and continued her route. The clothing allowed in the church was a little different, but respectable all the less. A black, long-sleeved dress with satin shoes and a sash around the waist. Aqua's sash was a dark blue, her favorite color. She wore her rosary, her most loved accessory.

She arrived at the market and Marluxia, the local herb and flower seller, smiled at her return. "Aqua! Great to see you! Welcome! What can I help you with?"

"I need some baisley and some vanilla, please." She said sweetly.

Marluxia nodded and went to the back of the store. He came back with the requested items and with blue rose.

"Here you go, Aqua. And here," he handed her the rose. "This is for you."

"Oh? What's the ocasion?" She asked.

"It's a thank you for being my faithful customer all these years." He smiled.

Aqua nodded, truly grateful. The rose was really beautiful. "Thank you! See you, Marx!"

"Come back soon! Don't be a stranger!" He shouted at her departure.

"I won't!" She said as she headed back to the cathedral and see her sisters.

~•~

"Aqua, that rose looks beautiful!" Xion praised.

Xion was the youngest of the girls living here. Her choppy, black hair was her most appealing detail, next to her eyes. There were four girls in total. From youngest to oldest, there was Xion, Namine, Olette and Aqua. They weren't the only orphans, but they were the ones who lived with Zack and Aerith in the church.

"Thank you." Aqua said, putting said flower in a vase for their room. The four girls shared the room, two bunk beds on each side. They grew up together; they were sisters at heart.

They walked through the halls of the cathedral until they reached the attic. They weren't forced into the attic, Aerith had insisted that they should choose somewhere closer to her and Zack's room, but they denied her. In the attic, they felt happy. They felt closer to the sky, closer to God.

Naminé and Olette were on their beds when the girls entered the room. After adoring Aqua's precious rose, (Naminé said she wanted to draw it later.) Olette told the girls the news.

"I heard from Mother Aerith that a man is going to stay with us for a while."

"A man?" Xi asked.

"Yes," Naminé said, "The man goes by the name of Terra. He's arriving here today."

_A man... How intriging._ Aqua thought. There were other males staying at the church other than Father Zack... and Ven. But Ventus has been in a coma for months, with no sign of waking up.

Xion stared through the window in the attic. It was of many colors, but you could see through it just fine. "Sisters! By any chance, is that Sir Terra?!"

The girls looked to see and saw Zack and Aerith welcoming some stranger.

"It has to be!" Olette said.

"Let's go girls!" Aqua yelled. The four girls ran from their room, eager to meet their new visitor.

They arrived in the courtyard at the same time as Zack entered with the man.

"Hello, girls." Zachary said. "I'd like to introduce our current guest-"

"Father Zack, please. You've done so much for me, the least I can do is introduce myself." The man interrupted politely.

Zack laughed. "Of course."

The man stepped forward, revealing a young, tan man no older than Aqua. His chocolate brown hair was comed in the back, but had a few strands loose. His startling blue eyes looked like Xion's, if not brighter.

"I'm Terra Tsukumo. Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile.

Olette introduced all the girls, since Aqua was slightly baffled. Terra's kind eyes locked with hers when Olette said Aqua's name.

"Hello, Olette, Xion, Namine... Aqua." She regained her structure at that moment.

"Welcome to Destiny Cathedral, Terra."

During the moment if silence that passed, Naminé whispered in Xion's ear.

"Won't this be interesting?"

**~•~**

**Done! Tell me how you like the story! Like it? Hate it? Couldn't care less?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Show you around

**I was not expecting so much feedback for the first chapter! Thank you so much!**

**~Show you around~**

Terra had been staying for three days now, and the villagers were anxious. Who was he? Was he a good guy? Was he looking for redemption from his sins? Nobody in the cathedral brought it up, though. Xion was the only one who didn't mind. She baked for him daily, and Terra ate it all. She was happy that someone could enjoy her quisine!

Aqua knocked on Terra's door. "Come in!" Two muffled voices said, which she assumed were Terra and Xion.

She entered the room, and saw Terra eating some jelly filled cake. Xion was next to him, waiting eagerly for his opinion.

"Xi, if you keep giving him food, he won't want to leave his room." Aqua said.

"But-" Xion began.

"Don't listen to her, Xion." He said. "I'll eat all of your delicious desserts." He looked at Aqua with a michevious grin. Aqua stuck her toungue out at him. It was all jokingly, though. They have been getting along just fine.

"Xion! Aqua! Terra! Come here, please!" They heared Mother Aerith say. They all saw that Namine and Olette were already there, so they exited the room and entered the Courtyard. It was a beautiful place; different fruit and flower trees adorned the corners, and a stone table sat at the middle, where they all sat and had dinner.

Father Zack and Mother Aerith were waiting for them, and when they arrived, they spoke.

"As you all know," Zack said. "Terra has been staying with us for some time now. The villagers are a mystery to him, and vice versa. So, one of you will take Terra on a tour of Radient Garden."

Inmediatly, Namine and Olette raised their hands.

"Girls," Aerith said. "You two have cleaning duties today."

"But-"

"What do we say about loads, girls?" She countered.

"God never gives us loads we cannot carry." They said in monotone.

"Good. Now better hurry, or you'll miss Jenova's storytelling!" Zack said teasingly.

They dashed away, and Terra whispered, "Storytelling?"

"Tell you later." Aqua whispered back.

"So that leaves Aqua and Xi-" Zack said before he was interupted by one of the older sisters. "Ahem. Well, that leaves Aqua, since Xion left a mess in the kitchen involving some jelly."

Terra hastily stuffed the dessert into his mouth so nobody could see him. Xion went to clean the kitchen, saying something about no more jelly in desserts.

"Aqua, take good care of our guest." Aerith advised.

"I will." Aqua said as she exited the cathedral with Terra behind her. There wasn't much to show, she'd just introduce him to the neighbors and show him the key landmarks.

"Storytelling?" Terra asked again; Aqua had forgotten already.

"Yeah, one of the villagers tells stories from her homelands. It seems childish, but it's a lot of fun." She explained.

"I see. It sounds... special." He said.

"It is." She said as arrived at the first home, which belonged to Vanitas. She knocked gingerly, only to reveal a shirtless Vanitas.

"What?" He asked angrily. He's always angry, so Aqua didn't mind.

"Just hear to introduce our new visitor, Terra Tsukumo."

"Hey," Terra said.

"Nice to meet'cha." He said and looked at Aqua again. "How's Xion?"

"She's fine. See you later, Vanitas."

"Later." He said as he closed the door.

"So he and Xion are...?" Terra asked.

"Brother and sister." Aqua finished. It was a sad story. Their parents were killed, and Xion went to The Lord for comfort while Vanitas depended on liqour. The only one who could keep him straight was maybe Kairi.

Next up was Jenova's house. When she opened the door, Terra was a little startled. She was blue, her skin was entirely a cerulean blue, and she had silver hair and red eyes.

"Aqua, hello." She looked at Terra. "Who?"

"This is Terra. He'll be staying with us for a while."

She nodded, and in that moment, Sepiroth came up to the frame. He had a regal appearance, with sterling green eyes and silver hair.

"New visitors?" He said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sephiroth." He shook Terra's hand.

"Pleasure, sir. The name's Terra." He said courtly. They introduced them to their children, Riku and Fuu, who were about Xion's age.

"Hi," Fuu said quietly.

"Hey there." Riku said.

Introductions flew and soon they moved to the next houses. They met Kairi, the mayor's daughter; Roxas, Ventus' twin brother; and Sora, their cousin. They strolled through the stores, saying hi to Demyx at the guitar store.

"I guess that's it." Aqua said. "The rest you can meet at Jenova's tonight."

"Alright, but can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Terra said.

"Let's go to the market. Hayner and Pence make the best pizza around." She said. They still had a few hours before nightfall, which is when Storytelling started.

"Ok."

**~0~**

**Down to buisness:**

**Thank you to**_** xxxHikari-Kurai, emmausgirl94, TheSadisticRedWarrior, Potential-Overlord, PooperScooper000, Peppermint-n-spice,**_** and **_**Dhampirangel**_** for the alert!**

**Thank you to **_**emmausgirl94, Peppermint-n-spice**_**, and **_**AquaStormXIV**_** for the favorite!**

**Replies:**

**HeartsMockingjay: I will! Thank you~**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: I can't tell you~ You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Potential-Overlord: Sorry! I'm reconized for short chapters. XD**

**PooperScooper000: Thanks!**

**Peppermint-n-Spice: That's why used this setting for a change. Yep! Bleach FTW! XD**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you'll review and tell me what you think!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Storytelling

**~Storytelling~**

To Terra, the whole 'sitting around a campfire and telling stories' thing seemed a little childish, but in this town he was a guest, so who was he to judge?

After dinner, which was the pizza Terra and Aqua brought, everyone went to get ready. The younger girls left in a frenzy, tumbling one over another to get to the same room.

"Is that normal?" Terra asked Aqua, who was the one cleaning up.

She looked at him, then smiled. "Yes, it is. The girls are excited to see their friends. They can stay and talk to their heart's content. It's like a vacation."

"Do you have any preferences of how tonight should go?" He asked.

"Not really. As long as the kids are happy, I'll be fine."

"I see." Terra stated. All of his life, he had traveled the world, and he had never seen such a humble woman. All the women he met, even the poor ones, had an air of superiority around them; Aqua didn't. She was a simple girl who was happy if her friends were happy.

It was something inspiring and it filled his heart with reason and joy.

"Girls! Get going before it gets too dark!" Aerith warned.

Namine, Xion and Olette arrived in a single file, all wearing sleaveless dresses that reached their knees. They were identical, save for a few details (Olette was wearing some orange sneakers, Namine had a scarf on, and Xion was wearing a coat). They looked at Aqua and Terra expectantly.

"You aren't ready." Olette stated blankly.

In the rush of their conversation, they had forgotten they had to change too.

"Heh, my bad." Aqua confessed. "You girls go ahead; we'll catch up."

The girls hesitated, but finally walked through the main doors. Aqua and Terra went to their rooms, and got dressed. Aqua wore a similar dress to the one the girls had, only she wore a coat that seemed a little expensive; the last memory of her mother.

Terra came out wearing some black clothes and a brown coat. It didn't look too formal, but not too casual. He looked for Aqua, who he would be a sitting duck without.

"I'm at the front door!"

Now together, they walked into the dark night towards the warm, light glow that came from farther away.

**~0~**

The campfire was nothing like Terra expected.

First, he expected todlers and their mothers, not teenagers and some adults. He saw Sora, Namine, Xion, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Vanitas, Olette, Demyx, and Axel sitting around the campfire, singing and laughing. Jenova was the only adult there, smiling to herself.

"Oi, Aqua and Terra are here!" Demyx said with a cheer.

Everyone looked at them and expanded the circle so Aqua and Terra could sit. "Now that everyone's here, I can begin, correct?" Jenova asked.

Terra whispered in Sora's ear, who was right next to him. "I thought she didn't talk much."

"She doesn't." Sora answers, "It's like she's a whole different person on storytelling night."

He nods and whispers in Aqua's ear. "Where's the girl with the silver hair?"

She stares at him, the flames dancing off her eyes. "Fuu? She's probably with Ven."

_Ven_, Terra thought. _What happened to him, anyway?_

"I'll tell you later." Aqua said, as if reading his mind.

"Right." Terra nodded, and Jenova began her story.

In a pristine, magical kingdom, there was once a boy who could make dreams. The boy woved dreams out of a very special yarn, a yarn made out of people's sorrows and fears. He used those negative thoughts, and through hard days of work, he changed them completely. The boy worked franticly; there were too many bad thoughts. Everytime he made a dream, it seemed to be of low value and that it could break at any moment. He decided on teaching people how to weave dreams. That way, mankind would always be able to make their own dreams, even out of the hardest situations. To this day, we use our negative thoughts as the yarn needed to sow the edges of our dreams.

Terra was awed by how amazing that story was. It spoke to him, it really did.

So when the villagers cheered, so did he. Even Vanitas cheered a bit.

Soon, everyone packed everything and said goodbye. On the way back, Terra and the girls bumped into Fuu, who's eyes where red-rimmed, a sign of spilled tears.

"Sorry," she said, and she walked by to her home.

As Terra layed on his bed, he formed one clear thought.

_I can't wait for the next storytelling!_

**~0~**

**Another filler. No romance, yet. ;) **

**But the next chapter we'll find out what happened to Ven! :)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Comatose

**~Comatose~**

The air around the town was cold and thin, as if everyone were holding their breath.

You could only hear the ocasional bark of a homeless dog or the hurried footsteps of the villagers.

Today was a day of greiving, a day of sorrow.

Terra walked along the streets, searching for the market. He had been sent to pick up some things, and he thought it might be closed. The streets were empty; it was as if he were walking along the streets of a ghost town.

But then he heard the chatter of people, and he sighed of relief.

When he returned to the house, he noticed the chapel was more crowded than usual. He even saw Vanitas, leaning against the wall. Terra remained silent; the tears dripping from his face were painfully obvious.

He scurried to find Aqua, the person who helped him the most. She knew everything about the town, and she had promised to answer his questions about that boy. Ventus, was it?

He searched through the rooms, only to find her in a room so obvious he should've slapped himself: Ven's room.

The girls were all surrounding Ven's bed, where the boy layed asleep. Namine was holding Xion, who was crying even when all her tears had dried out. Olette sniffled ocasionally, but that's all. Aqua remained steely serious, pouring out every last extent of her being into a prayer.

_Oh, Majesty, who's wrath shakes the earth and heavens, who's kindness showers the world with love and humility. We invoke your name as a request of healing. We beg of you, give your blessing to he who needs it. Sadness atemps to swallow us, but we remain faithful, dear Lord. I beg of you, in the name of the sorrowful and the mournful who cry his name, bring him back. Let him walk among us again as he did before, blessed and healthy. Let your wishes be our command, Amen._

"Amen," the girls repeated. Even Terra found himself finishing the prayer; it seemed so powerful.

"Come on, Nam." Olette said as she got up. They steadily dragged Xion, who was shattered beyond repair.

Terra looked at Aqua, who's eyes had long since become shiny and glassy. "I'll tell you what happened," she looked at him, as if asking for permision. Then, her eyes had a fiery determination. "I'll tell you Ven's story."

Ven was a very cheerful boy; he was loved by everyone. Everyday, he'd bring fresh bread to the cathedral and he'd stay and talk with the girls. Back then, he worked at a wellding factory with Vanitas, who was his best friend. One day, a very special request was made at their job: a x-blade, which was a key made of 7 shards of platinum and 13 shards of onyx. They accepted the offer, it was a hard job, but the pay was worth it. They went to the mines to get the metals, and they had to be careful: the materials had to be pure, or the key would be a bust. As they melted the metals and molded it into a key, one of the scattered pieces stabbed Ventus in the chest. It had fractured the outer skin of his heart, and he was sent to his house to recover. He found his girlfriend, Fuu, on the street and stopped to talk with her. He didn't notice that a car was racing at unholy speeds torwards them, and when he did, he pushed Fuu to the side, taking the full impact. The doctors said he was alive, but his heart needed time to recover, and he fell into a comatose state. He has been that way for 3 months, and Vanitas and Fuu blame it all on themselves.

"..." Terra couldn't find what to say. What do you say at a time like this?

"Every final Saturday of the month we pray for him, but n-nothing happens," she said, her voice cracking, and placed her hand inside Ven's limply open one.

Terra placed his hand on hers. "He'll be back. I know it."

She looked at him. "I hope you're right."

And in that moment, Aqua felt another hand surround hers, like a phantom. And it wasn't Terra's.

_Stay strong, my friend. I'll be back soon._

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Fight To Live

**~Fight to Live~**

It was late.

The moon shone brightly over the town, lighting up it and its citizens, who were under the influence of blissful sleep.

At least, most of them were.

Aqua could clearly see her: Xion stumbling off her bed, changing clothes, and quietly exiting the room. She had been doing it for a couple of nights, and it left the bluenette crazy worried.

_Sigh. She's doing it again, _Aqua thought.

She knew _what _she was doing, of course. She was sneaking off to see Riku. Xion had told Aqua about it, and had made her promise to not tell anyone.

So, unable to do anything, she layed her head on her pillow, and prayed that Xion would be alright.

**~0~**

At 11:30 pm, Aqua couldn't seem to sleep.

She was too worried. Aqua got up from her bed, careful to not wake up the others, and went downstairs. Maybe she could drink some milk, or maybe Xion had left some cookies.

As Aqua walked towards the kitchen, she heard some noises.

_Thump! Bam! Clink! _She identified. The clinking sound seemed to be from a chain of some sort.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she searched for the source. She realized that it was coming from Terra's room.

The bluenette peeked into the room and had to swallow her squeal.

In the middle of the room, stood Terra, shirtless, body glistening with sweat, wearing a pair of onyx black boxing gloves. In the corner of the room, there was a punching bag of some sorts. Terra continued to punch it, fists moving so fast, Aqua could barely notice that words were written on the sides of the gloves. When he stopped, she could read the words.

_Earth Shaker._

When the training seemed to be done, Terra sat down on his bed. He happened to peek through his door, he saw a flash of blue.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

The guilty bluenette appeared in the frame of the door, hands behind her back.

"Hey, Terra…" She said casually.

"Aqua, it's not nice to eavesdrop." The brunette joked.

A blush covered the maiden's face, and Terra thought he had made her angry.

"Hey, I didn't me-"

"Here," she said, handing him a towel and turning around. Terra realized what was wrong: She was blushing at the fact that he was shirtless. The girl was too pure to have seen anything close before.

To help her with her discomfort, Terra dried himself up, and put on his training jacket.

"Aqua, you can turn around now."

She twirled, and Terra could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Terra asked.

"A few minutes, was all." She answered honestly.

"I see…"

Cue the awkward silence…

"Terra, what were you doing?" Aqua asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I was training. You see, I'm a boxer in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament, and I can't afford to slip up."

"Boxing's a dangerous sport. Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" She asked, sounding worried.

Terra chuckled. "If I were afraid of pain, I might not be alive." It seemed like a cruel joke to him…

Aqua sat next to him and studied his face. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Her worried expression brought him back. "Oh, not at all."

"So, why do you fight?"

"Hard to say, there are many reasons. One must fight to live, I guess."

Aqua seemed lost in thought, that is, until Terra grinned.

"Wanna eat cookies Xion's secret stash? I know where she hides them."

That made Aqua smile.

"Right behind you, EarthShaker."

**~0~**

**The storie's taking a while to progress, but hand in there TerQua fans! Don't give up on me yet!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Clean Slate

**I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. –bows- I'm so sorry!**

**~Clean Slate~**

It was just a normal day, just like any other.

Xion was on her way home from the market. In her hand, she held a bag of ingredients, which she swung happily.

She hummed to herself happily. She was actually in a very nice mood today, but she couldn't tell why.

_I wonder what I should bake today, _she thought while she pushed her key into its designated slot. _Maybe some biscuits; I know Mother Aerith loves those. _

The halls of the cathedral were quiet, but Xi didn't pay too much attention. She just continued to walk along her home.

To her dismay, before the main hall, there was a red curtain. She looked at it curiously. Then, she pushed it aside, only to find-

"SURPRISE!"

…Only to find herself with a face full of confetti. In the dinner table, there was a massive, triple-layer, purple cake. Namine and Olette grinned sheepishly, holding a huge, red present. Zack and Aerith held each other while smiling kindly. Terra and Aqua had huge smiles on their faces.

All her friends from the town were there, too. Roxas and Sora tried to be organized, but the cousins couldn't seem to stay still. Along with them there was Kairi, Fuu, Demyx, and Riku… Riku! Her heart soared at the sight of him. And Vanitas was there! He almost never leaves the house, AND he was SMILING! He was actually SMILING! They all said the same thing, and she felt stupid to have forgotten.

"Happy birthday, Xion!"

**~0~**

With all the festivities over, and with everyone in the safety of their homes, Xion sat in Terra's room with said man, Olette, Namine, and Aqua. They talked about random things, until a question arose in Terra's head.

"So, now I know Xion's birthday, but what of all of you. I want to make sure that none of them catch me by surprise."

Olette said hers was on the 9th of March, and Namine was born on the 1st of February.

He turned to Aqua, who was staring at her lap intensely.

"What about you, Aqua?" He asked.

"I… don't know." She answered, but before Terra could respond, she stormed off.

"…If she didn't want me to know, she could have just said so." He said, sounding hurt.

"That's not it, Terra…" Namine said.

"She's telling you the truth. Aqua doesn't know when she was born because…" Olette added.

"…she doesn't remember." Xion finished, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"What?"

**~0~**

"Post-traumatic amnesia?" Terra asked; the thought of such a thing was horrifying to the young man.

"Yes," Namine answered. "Aqua has no memory of her past since a certain event-"

"-A certain event that only a few people of the village have knowledge of, Mother Aerith and Father Zack being some examples. " Olette said, concern creeping into her voice.

"Even Aqua doesn't know." Xion added. "I can only imagine how bad it must be… not knowing anything about your family, or your childhood."

Terra felt rage boil in the pit of his stomach. "So, ever since she arrived, Aqua has never had a birthday? Not even a present?"

All three girls shook their heads.

"That's… That's…." Blood boiling, she stormed out his own room. In the hallway, he saw Aqua. He tried to tell her something, but she ran away, leaving Terra feeling lonelier than ever before.

~0~

She needed to get away. She didn't care to where, she just had to.

She just wanted to live a normal life, that's all she ever wanted.

_How can you live your life if you can't remember it?_

Her life was just a big _blank_. It's like her biography begins with a question mark.

Aqua stopped when she saw there was nowhere left to run. The moon shone brightly; has it really been that long since she left the cathedral?

She didn't have anywhere to go. She might as well return home.

Even though the last thing she wanted to do was to face Terra, nor the truth.

**~0~**

_At this late at night,_ Aqua thought. _Everyone should be asleep. I'll be able to sneak in without making any commotion._

She quietly opened the door, careful to not make any noise. She tip-toed through her own home, pushing the red curtain aside. The girl's face was hit with a blinding light, and she saw what must've been a dream.

Olette, Namine, and Xion all had presents, carefully wrapped in sky-blue linen paper. Aerith and Zack were smiling with all the kindness in the world. A homemade chocolate cake was in Terra's hands, with a single candle on top.

"You guys…" Aqua's voice cracked.

"If you've never had a birthday before…" Aerith spoke.

"…Then, let this be your first." Zack added.

"From now on, today is your birthday, too." Xion smiled.

"Happy birthday, Aqua." Terra said as he walked towards her, keeping balance so the cake wouldn't fall.

"I couldn't thank everyone enough." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, don't thank us~" Olette said, and Terra was to slow to realize what she was doing.

Namine picked up her idea. "Yeah, _Terra_ was the one with the _brilliant_ idea. Isn't that right, Terra?"

Terra wanted to glare at both of them, but with Aqua staring at him, he couldn't.

"You did this, Terra?" She asked.

"Yes, he did." Zack said. "He even baked the cake."

"I'm not the best cook in the world, but I suppose-"

He was stopped by Aqua's hug, making him drop the cake.

"Thank you, Terra. Thank you…"

"You spilled the cake, dummy! It's ruined!" Xion complained.

Aqua looked, and there was a bit of cake on his face. With her finger, she wiped it off and put the finger in her mouth. Terra blushed intensely, but she didn't notice.

"Delicious! Did you really bake this, Terra?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go out for pizza, then." Aerith suggested.

The girls cheered in response.

Zack and Aerith opened the door and headed outside, with Xion, Namine and Olette at their heels.

Terra walked calmly, with Aqua behind him.

"Aqua…" he began.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling the calmest she's felt today.

"I… Just don't take your life like a joke. Everything happens for a reason. If you forgot your past, maybe it was a good thing."

She stared at him for a while, which made him blush again and turn around. She smiled at this.

_Maybe you're right, Terra. Maybe this is another chance. This might be a clean slate for me._

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	7. Right Or Wrong?

**Y'know, I don't update as often as I should. Sorry! **

**~Right or Wrong?~**

During the night, the cathedral was quiet. The shadows roamed around the walls, their presence being more than acknowledged.

Aqua sat inside the confession box, and let out a sigh. Before she got the job, she never thought they're was anything wrong with the villagers of the town. But, it turns out that the people were more sneaky and deceitful than she had thought. They drowned in their sins, and then they expected to be forgiven by just saying that they're sorry? It's true that God is merciful, but his kindness does not apply if you're not truly regretful. These people thought His forgiveness was a freebie of some sort.

Her kind heart clenched at the people's shallowness.

Every night, different people come up to her (not knowing it was her, of course) and they told her all their wrongs. As part of her duty, she listened and forgave. She refused to look at the people; they were probably people she knew, and she didn't need that.

Nobody knew it was her inside the box; Only Father Zack, Mother Aerith, and herself.

But, tonight, even with her gaze not on the person... she knew her. Her voice, the one who woke her up on so many mornings with her sweet sing-song tone. Aqua opened her eyes, only to see who she thought it was.

The girl's blue shone in the night, her porcelain face covered by her raven strands of hair.

_Xion._

Aqua refused to believe this. Why in the world would Xion be here, of all people? What would she have done, to believe she needed redemption?

"I'm sorry... I never thought I should do it, but it felt so right. D-Do you ever think He could forgive me?" She sounded scared, and Aqua had to resist the strong urge to hug her, and keep her close.

"It depends," the blue haired girl said, her voice muffled by the wall. "If you truly mean what you've said."

"I do. But, the truth is... I might never truly regret it. At the moment, it felt like the right thing to do." Xion placed a hand over heart. "If it was what I truly believe was right, is it still wrong?"

"I am not in the place to decide that. I am only a medium." She answered, and Xion nodded and turned to leave. "Tomorrow... everyone will know. I will tell them myself." She whispered.

Aqua could only stare as she as saw her 'little sister' walked away. _What's going on...?_

**Xx_xX**

"Aqua, wake up~!" She heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes to see Xion, smiling as always, telling her that breakfast was ready.

Seeing her so happy made Aqua question herself. Were last night's events real? Did they really have that conversation? The world was spinning, so she forced herself to a stand.

Everything looked so normal, so usual, she shrugged off yesterday's encounter? Who knows? Maybe it wasn't even Xion...

Breakfast was cheerful as always. Mother Aerith cooked today, and nobody could complain; her butter biscuits are the best. Terra maintained a friendly conversation with everyone, making everyone laugh and smile.

Suddenly, Xion stood up, her dish hitting the ground and breaking into a hundred pieces.

"Xion...?" Zack asked, slightly surprised.

"I-I have something to say," she said, and one could see her small frame shaking with anticipation, or maybe fear.

"I have done something terrible... Something that shouldn't be done. Even though it was wrong... I don't regret it!" She yelled, releasing tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking ab-"

"You broke your vows." Aerith spoke, her voice sharp. "You had sex with someone."

Everyone turned to look at Mother Aerith, whose complexion was dead serious. That word was crude, for nobody here wanted to hear it, let alone accept it. "...Yes." She answered.

Silence covered the table. The only constant sound were Xion's sobs.

"Xi, please, calm down." Zack said. "Who was it? You did you, y'know... do it with?" Clearly, he wasn't comfortable with this conversation.

"...It was... Riku." She whispered. The silence was broken by the sound of a bag hitting the floor. Everyone turned to see Vanitas in the hallway, with a face of utmost horror. Without a word, he stormed out of the cathedral, with a specific destination in mind.

"Vanitas! Stop! It's not what you think!" Xion tried to stop him, but he was too far gone. She turned to her friends, clearly afraid. "Please! You have to help me stop him!" She begged.

Terra and Aqua quickly stood, and as in sync, ran towards the door, with Xion at their heels.

They reached Riku's house, and the door was open. They had only stepped into home, when they heard the sound of skin making contact with skin, and a struggle. The group walked into the room where the noise was heard. Inside the room, Riku was on the floor, his cheek a dark crimson. Vanitas was above him, his hand enclosed into a fist.

"You fucking bastard..." The raven haired boy snarled, and raised his hand.

_"Stop!" _Xion yelled and got between the two boys. Vanitas could only stare at his sister, his precious little sister, and he lowered his gaze.

"I promised I would protect you after mom and dad died. And yet, I'm not even able to do that." He dropped to the ground. "I'm pathetic..."

Xion was about to say something, but Riku cut her off. "Vanitas, you've done a great job raising Xion. She's beautiful, kind, cheerful... She's perfect." He stood and hugged her as he said this. "I love your sister. I don't regret doing what we did. If punching me in the face a thousand times meant that what I feel for her is real, so be it," His aquamarine eyes showed a fiery determination. "I'm not going to regret it, not now, not ever."

The deafening silence was numbing, and Aqua and Terra held their breath. If they didn't, they were sure a bomb would go off in any moment.

Then, they heard Vanitas' laugh. He was laughing so hard, tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"Heh... You're alright." He said as he got up. "Stupid, but alright. And listen here, if you ever, _ever_, hurt my little sister, I'll kill you, got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Vanitas." said Riku.

"What're you thanking me for? I didn't do anything." He shrugged and slung his hands behind his head, making Xion and Riku laugh. Eventually, Vanitas joined in too.

After that predicament, Riku's parents met up with Aerith and Zack, and they decided that Xion and Riku would live together, as a symbol of their growing love.

"Xion, what if you're pregnant?" Namine asked earnestly.

"Then, I'll welcome the child with open arms. After all, he would be my child."

"Goodbye, Xi." Olette said, while sobbing quietly.

"Olette, don't cry. I won't be so far away." She smiled, making the brunette cry even more.

The girls walked Xion to the exit. Riku was waiting outside, and he was smiling kindly. "Shall we be off?" He asked. She nodded, but looked around. _Where's Aqua?_

She turned her gaze to the rooftop of the cathedral, and the first thing she was were colors. Tons and tons of colors. Perplexed, she raised her hand and felt it make contact with something. Xi grabbed the substance, and in her hand she had non-other than a sunflower. She raised her head and saw many other flowers, different colors and kinds, falling from the sky. She saw a little closer, and saw Terra and Aqua on the roof, waving goodbye. She waved back, her hair now full of vibrant petals.

As she left, she held the sunflower happily. In the car, she leaned on Riku, and fell asleep. She sighed contently, even in her dreams.

**~0~**

**Le thoughts? Review, follow or favorite please!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. A Change In The Tide

**~A Change In The Tide~**

Days passed after Xion's depart, and everything seemed a bit different: the house was quieter, nobody was very cheerful, and treats didn't taste the same. Xion wasn't a stranger; she visited often, and went on and on about living with Riku; They lived in a house at the edges of town. She loved him, that much was clear.

Aqua walked along the streets, as usual. She carried a basket of bread and cheese; she hoped that Terra would like them. Yes, she had developed some fondness for the man: he was always so nice and kind, and now that Xion is gone, he has taken over her duties, even if he doesn't have to. He is such a kind soul...

The maiden was so lost in her daze that she didn't notice she bumped into someone until she hit the floor. She blinked, and saw two hands extending out to help her. She raised her gaze to the owners; they were people she's never seen before. Both of them were men, one with peach skin, black hair tied up in a ponytail and kind eyes. There was a noticeable scar on his cheek. The other man was bald, with copper skin and golden eyes. Those eyes scared her, she felt them scanning her, searching for her deepest secrets.

"Oh, pardons miss." The first man apologized. She grabbed both their hands to hoist herself up.

"The fault is all mine, I apologize for bumping into you, sir. Are you two new here, perhaps?" She asked, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes," The second man answered. "My name is Xehanort, and this is my friend Eraqus," Said man nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful maiden. What might your name be?"

"Aqua, it's nice to meet you as well." She smiled at them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ah, you see... We're looking for a man named Terra. He's supposed to be in this town at the moment, do you happen to know him?"

"Oh! Yes, I do! I mean, yes, I am familiar with Terra. I can lead the way, if you'd like." She smiled again, a light blush on her cheeks. She had been _daydreaming_ of that man a couple of minutes ago! Why would she be doing that?

"That would be great," said Eraqus. She walked back to the Cathedral, questions brewing in her mind. Who were these men? What do they want with Terra? She should ask him; he would be more fitted to answer, seeing these are his acquaintances.

"We're here," Aqua signaled to the chapel. "Welcome to Destiny Cathedral, my home."

"You live here as well? Meeting you in the town was a stroke of luck!" Xehanort smiled.

Aqua laughed. Maybe she had judged him too soon, "That seems to be case. Please, come in." She signaled them to enter, where they found Zack. At the sight of them, he grinned widely.

"Eraqus! Xehanort! It's great to see you, Masters!" Zack shook their hands. "Aqua, go get Terra, please. There's some people here wanting to see him."

"Okay," she answered and went up the stairs to look for him. He was in his room, practicing his punches. _Shirtless_. Again. "Terra, can't you train fully dressed?" She asked, a horrible blush creeping into her face again.

"I could, but then I would dirty all the clothes you spend so much time cleaning. I don't want that." She blushed even more at his sincerity; he wasn't flirting, he was just being honest.

"T-There's someone here to see you. Two men named Eraqus and Xehanort." Recognition lit his face rather quickly. He ran out the door, hurrying downstairs. She smiled at this: he had forgotten to take a shirt with him, so it seems.

"Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort! You're here!" He tackled them with a hug, lifting both of them in the air.

"Terra, my boy! It's great to see you!" Xehanort laughed.

"Where's your shirt?" Eraqus asked. Terra looked confused at him, then at his chest, and let them go, embarrassed.

"I must've forgotten it... Oops." He grinned sheepishly. Aqua was coming down the stairs now, and threw him a shirt. He caught it effortlessly. "Thanks."

"No problem," she answered and turned to the Masters. "I assume these are friends of yours?"

"They're my mentors. They've been training me for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament for the past years." Terra said, putting on the black shirt.

"We recommended that he should come here and take a break from his training," Eraqus began. "And Zack was so generous as to let him stay here." Xehanort added. "He even has a girlfriend now! Am I right, miss Aqua?"

Aqua blushed three shades of red, "O-Oh no! Terra's a dear friend, but nothing more, I assure you." She stole a glance at Terra, who even with his tan skin, was blushing slightly.

"M-May I ask why you've come this far?" Aqua mustered.

Eraqus turned to Terra, "You haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" Was heard. Everyone turned around to see a wall, where the voice had come from. "You idiot! Now they know we're here!" Another voice. There was the sound of a struggle, and from behind the wall appeared Namine and Olette, the blonde falling on top of the brunette.

"Hi there," Olette said.

Terra and Aqua were using all of their will to not laugh.

"Olette and Namine," Zack spoke, a smile on his face. "Come here and meet our guests."

Both girls got up and introduced themselves. The man introduced themselves too, and now they could be considered acquaintances.

"Show them to the guest rooms, please." Zack told the young girls. They nodded and went upstairs, the two men behind them.

Aqua turned to look at Terra, "What haven't you told us?"

His smile faded, "Aqua... Take a seat."

"So, you're leaving? And you didn't plan on telling me, telling _us_, anything?" Aqua practically yelled, unable to contain her rage.

"The Tournament is in a month. I'm staying here for that month, and then I head for Land Of Departure." He explained, trying his best to calm her down. "I was going to tell you, just not so soon."

"Oh, and when were you going to tell me? When you were getting on the plane? I thought you trusted me..."

"And I do; you're my best friend." She blinked. "I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but I feel like I've known you forever. I just... didn't know how to say it, okay?" He said, feeling ashamed.

Aqua was quiet, and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you." He held her hand. "There's still one month left, and I plan on doing everything you want."

"Everything?" She asks, and he nods.

"Even if it means skipping training and spending the day with you, Namine, and Olette. And Xion, if she's not busy with Riku."

Aqua laughed. "Is that a promise?"

To answer her question, he kissed her delicate hand, "I promise."

**~0~**

**GOSH, this pairing is so cute and makes me want to go on a fangirl spree!**

**Leave a review, and thanks for stopping by~!**

~OmegaStarShooter14~


End file.
